Ténèbres
by Ayame Nightbreed
Summary: Nero erre dans son monde, et il pense, à son frère et à leur existence. 'Car même dans les Ténèbres les plus épaisses, il subsiste toujours une lueur.' Première partie de deux OS consacrés à Weiss et lui.


**Ténèbres **

**--**

Les Ténèbres…

Mes Ténèbres. Mon monde intérieur. Cette part de moi-même qui ne possède aucune limite tangible.

Elles sont mon seul refuge, si je suis menacé. Il s'agit de l'unique lieu – si je puis me permettre d'appeler ça un lieu- où je suis intouchable. Nul ne peut m'y atteindre. Ces ténèbres sont un sanctuaire maudit auquel je dois ma survie. Et ma perdition.

Les plaintes des morts qui hantent mes Ténèbres sont comme une douce mélopée à mes oreilles. Quand on a été bercé par ces esprits depuis sa naissance, quoi d'étonnant ?

En réalité, je dispose d'un second refuge. Les bras de mon frère. Il va sans dire que je les préfère à mes Ténèbres. Tandis que les premiers sont chauds, familiers et puissants, les secondes sont fallacieuses, sèches et impitoyables.

Malheureusement… contrairement à elles, je n'ai pas la possibilité de rejoindre Weiss, mon frère aîné, quand je le désire. Encore moins… ces derniers temps.

Weiss…

Que donnerais-je pour une nuit à ses côtés ? Sa présence seule parvient à faire refluer mes Ténèbres jusqu'aux limites de mon être. Sa lumière m'apporte à la fois répit et réconfort. Elle peut parfois même adoucir mon âme, jusqu'à trouver la paix. Mais plus que sa lumière, c'est bien Weiss qui m'est essentiel.

Sa peau, tiède et plus douce que toute autre matière. Ses mains aux caresses apaisantes, aimantes. Sa voix, si chaude et si rassurante. Et ses yeux… Ses yeux d'un bleu pur, cerclé d'une touche d'or qui illumine son visage. A eux seuls, ces yeux me renvoient l'image de ce que Weiss est : l'incarnation de la perfection.

--

Sans Weiss, le temps n'était qu'une succession de phases, plus ou moins longues et éprouvantes. Repos, examens, entraînement, injection de mako, examens. Repos, examens, entraînement, injection de mako, examens…

On lui permettait de dormir dans la même pièce que moi – quand on ne le laissait pas enchaîné à son propre trône plusieurs jours de suite. En ce qui me concerne, les nuits que nous passions hors de nos cellules respectives étaient ma seule chance de ne pas perdre la raison. Mais peut-on parler de « nuits » ? De simples chiffres verts sur un cadran noir au-dessus de la porte de notre geôle, pour nous rappeler à quel point notre bonheur est éphémère : voilà ce qu'était la nuit pour nous. Ah, bien sûr, j'ai déjà eu le privilège de voir la nuit, celle de l'extérieur, les trop peu nombreuses fois où l'on nous envoyait en mission à la surface. Ces nuits-là sont l'exact reflet de ma propre existence : noires, solitaires et silencieuses, et regorgeant de menaces imperceptibles.

Dès qu'il s'est avéré que Weiss et moi représentions un danger non négligeable – et nous étions certainement leurs expériences les plus imprévisibles et les moins dociles… On nous a immédiatement séparés, l'un au cœur du réacteur Zéro, exposé à des doses de mako mortelles pour un être normalement constitué, l'autre quelques niveaux plus haut, ligoté à plusieurs mètres du sol. Des fois que la lumière et les ténèbres s'unissent…

Je passai ces années seul dans l'obscurité, à hurler, à supplier jusqu'à m'en briser la voix. Je ne dormais pas, jamais ; les chaînes d'acier qui mordaient dans ma chair et le poids de mes ailes métalliques qui semblait me déchirer le dos me tenaient éveillé. Rares étaient les moments où je sombrais dans mes Ténèbres, terrassé par l'épuisement.

Et Weiss m'entendait. Je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais il entendait mes plaintes et son nom, que je murmurais sans relâche dans les pires moments.

Mon univers se décompose en trois couleurs : le noir de mon essence, de mon existence propre ; le blanc de mon frère et de sa pureté. Et le rouge, celui du sang de tous ceux que l'on m'a fait éliminer ou dont j'ai choisi d'abréger la vie, de mes mains ou avec mon don.

Si je regrette tous ces morts ? « Tue et tu vivras. » Telle est la règle d'or de Deepground. Difficile d'affirmer si j'aime tuer ou non… Il m'est impossible de nier que je trouve un certain plaisir à donner la mort. Je n'ai aucune pitié pour eux. Ils se font appeler _humains_, prétendent nous être supérieurs et font étalage de leur intelligence et de la liberté dont ils jouissent. Pour eux, nous ne sommes que de simples numéros, des bêtes de somme qu'ils se réjouissent d'envoyer à l'abattoir. Que dis-je, des animaux ? Non… les rares animaux que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir –ailleurs qu'au fond de mon « écuelle », réduits en une mixture infâme- étaient bien mieux traités que le dernier des ratés de Deepground.

Les humains ne nous voient que comme des monstres à étudier, à torturer, des curiosités artificielles qu'ils ont eux-mêmes créées et devant lesquelles ils ne cessent de s'extasier. Et c'est bien ce que nous sommes. Des monstres. Cependant, je ne suis pas certain que les humains valent mieux que nous…

Je ne suis pas dupe ; je sais, pour avoir aperçu le monde extérieur, que nous ne devrions pas vivre ça. Mais à quoi bon s'apitoyer sur son sort ? C'est ainsi. Ce que je ne peux admettre, c'est…

Je hais les hommes, et je les méprise presque autant que moi-même. Ils ne sont rien. Ils ne valent rien. Qui qu'ils soient, d'où qu'ils viennent, ils sont tous les mêmes.

Et ils termineront tous leur misérable existence au sein de mes Ténèbres. Enfermés pour l'éternité, à la merci de songes qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu envisager. Sauf ceux qui sont purs ; eux iront nourrir le courant de la Rivière de la Vie qui fera revivre mon frère.

--

Weiss… Mon frère bien-aimé. Il l'ont tué !

Tout était prévu, tout, depuis le début. Weiss, pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Tu disais que tu souhaitais plus que tout me libérer, les empêcher de m'entraver au milieu de mes cauchemars, dans l'obscurité de mon cœur. Tu disais que tu aurais fait n'importe quoi pour moi. Tu disais que tu m'aimais…

Mais à quel prix ? Celui de ta vie ? Une vie pour une vie, n'est-ce pas… ?

Ma vie ne valait pas le dixième de la tienne. Nous aurions mieux fait de demeurer encore un peu dans nos cages respectives. Ne nous sommes-nous pas promis d'être toujours ensemble ?

Mon frère… Je me rappelle ton sourire lorsque tu venais retirer mon masque et prenais mon visage souillé de larmes sèches entre tes mains. Si elle n'était pas déjà dévouée aux Ténèbres, j'aurais vendu mon âme pour que ces sourires, baume sur mon cœur affolé, m'accompagnent pour toujours. Tes gestes et tes paroles me sauvaient d'une folie vers laquelle je sombrais chaque jour. Lors, le monde changeait ; gris et glacial, il devenait tiède et éclatant de lumière, et j'étais moi-même traversé de part en part par une clarté qui aurait dû faire front à mes Ténèbres.

Mais nous ne faisions qu'un.

Notre amour était l'unique sentiment capable de mettre à mal ma noirceur naturelle sans pour autant me faire souffrir. Ce sentiment transcendait la lumière et l'obscurité, le noir et le blanc ; grâce à lui, je ne perdit jamais espoir.

Et je sais qu'il demeurera intact quoiqu'il arrive.

Weiss…

J'avais tant besoin de toi… De ta chaleur et de ta lumière… Mais tu es parti.

Et cependant je te sens encore près de moi. Ton cœur ne bat plus. Ta voix ne s'élève plus et tes bras ne m'enlacent plus mais… Tu es toujours là. A la fois si proche et si loin.

Mon cher frère… Parce que tu m'as sauvé de la déchéance, je te sauverai de la mort.

Je t'en fais le serment, Weiss… Nous seront bientôt réunis. Nul ne nous séparera plus jamais. Et je ne laisserai plus personne faire du mal à mon autre moi, à mon antithèse, à mon frère. Au seul être que j'ai jamais aimé.

Que ferons-nous lorsque nous serons de nouveau ensemble ? Je n'en sais rien… Toi seul est capable d'en décider. Sans doute démarrerons-nous une nouvelle existence ailleurs, loin d'ici… Je sais que ta lumière nous guidera vers _ton_ monde intérieur, fait de pureté et de sérénité.

J'ai confiance en ton retour. Car même dans les Ténèbres les plus épaisses, il subsiste toujours une lueur - d'espoir, d'amour, qu'importe ?

Cette lumière, c'est toi.


End file.
